Chasing Nagi
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Childhood friends torn apart by her fake death. Nagi now Chrome comes back to Namimori for Kyoya but ends up joining The Vongola who she thinks is evil. Will Chrome destroy the Vongola?
1. Nagi Is Chrome

**Song-"Chasing Cars"**

**Artist- Snow Patrol **

**Au story. **

**Chrome and Hibari will be 6 and 7 in the beginning.**

**Then when the "Funeral" happens they will be 13 and 14.**

**Flashback 11 and 12**

**2nd flashback 7 and 8**

**Later on 18 and 19**

**3rd Flashback 10 and 11**

**Also thank you for your reviews!**

**Enjoy! I Put them all together Par 1, 2 and 3.**

**Also Thank you Aubrey09 for beta reading!**

**Thank you thank you!**

* * *

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Hibari Kyoya.

Even at a young age he is cold, strong, ruthless…he also seems out of reach, and he does everything on his own.

He never wants help or wants to be in debt with a person.

Is he afraid to open up to a person?

No, Hibari Kyoya does not show fear or any emotions none the less. The only emotions he shows is anger and annoyance.

What kind of childhood did he have?

Maybe he was alone as a child?

Maybe he never really had friends and that's why he prefers to be alone.

Maybe no one hugged him or told him everything will be all right when he got hurt or when he felt alone.

He never lets anyone get to close; he calls it "Crowding". And he hates crowding.

He does everything on his own.

It is weird how he was all alone, all the time, but then there was a time when he had someone next to him…close to him.

What's even weirder was that this person was weak, and he hated people who showed weakness of any form.

So why hang out with someone that had something that bugged you the most?

Did he want to make this person suffer? Or maybe he wanted to protect this person?

Whatever it was, he made her feel wanted.

Only one person in his life, one girl, her name was…Nagi.

* * *

~!~!

Nagi does not need material items her so called "parents" give her.

She wants them to care about her, to smile at her, and wants them to acknowledge her existence.

But maybe that's asking for too much?

She herself does not smile at them; she does not even talk to them.

She talks to no one, she socializes with no one, and she doesn't get to close to anyone.

The only person she every talked to was a boy with raven hair and steel grey eyes. His name was Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya.

He seemed scary at first, but one day she saw him save a small black cat who was about to get run over.

She stared in awe as he dashed across the street in a blink of an eye and how he scoped the small animal to his arm in such grace. His facial features did not even change as the car almost hit him, he looked unafraid, and he looked like he was a powerful person.

She began to follow him as she witnessed that event, she admired him from afar.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

* * *

One day as she followed him to a nearby park, he turned around and sat on an empty bench. She tried to hide from him out of shyness and embarrassment, but he spotted her. She felt his gaze on her but she refused to look at him, from where she hid.

Then he spoke to her in a loud but gently tone.

"Why do you follow me?"

He knew? What should she say? Is he mad? Would he hit her? Would he make her stop and tell her to leave him alone?

Thinking these thought made her tremble in fear of not getting the chance to get near him like she wanted too.

"I don't like repeating myself, herbivore." He patted the seat next to him loudly so she could hear. "Come over here and stop hiding."

"I…I….O-Okay" Nagi came out of her hiding spot and walked over to him slowly. She could feel her heart racing as she stepped closer to him.

"Answer now." He spoke as she sat down on the same bench as him, leaving a huge space between them.

"I...Well...I think you're..." She was trembling and she felt her face heat up out of nervousness.

"Hn, you do not disrupt my peace so I guess it's alright," He said bluntly, and then he stood up and walked away. "You may follow if you want."

"I…I can…so you're not annoyed b-by me or b-bothered?" She did not know why she asked this question, she just thought maybe he would acknowledge her or maybe even accept her.

"You seem weak, and fragile," he stopped walking and turned to face her. "But you are quiet and your presence does not disrupt my peace."

With that said Nagi smiled and ran to his side. "I…promise not to disrupt y-your peace...Umm…"

"It's Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya," Hibari looked at her waiting for her to say her name. Nagi just stood there and smiled at the thought of his name.

_'I-it's a c-cute name_' she blushed at her thought.

Hibari was getting annoyed at her, and coughed so she would stop being quite and say something.

She slightly jumped at the noise and looked at him in shyness. "Oh…w-well my name is Nagi,"

"Just Nagi?" he lifted a brow.

"Ah no…b-but I rather you call me Nagi….may I call you Kyoya?"

"No," he stated coldly, which caused Nagi to frown in disappointment. "But maybe one day you can if I allow it."

"Okay…Hibari-kun," She smiled brightly and stood behind him waiting for him to lead her.

* * *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After that day she became a little braver, she would now stand next to him.

Even if they didn't talk as much, she was happy to be around someone. He would make her feel wanted and made her feel as if she was the only one he could tolerate.

* * *

7 Years Past

They told him she died, in a stupid letter he received from her so called mother.

She died because she tried to save a cat from being run over and there was nothing they could do to save her life.

Lies…lies…..lies…they could have done something…he could have done something…he should have been there…to save her, to protect her…..but he wasn't.

It's just like her, she never cared about her safety, and she only cared for others.

"She should have taken care of herself," He sat on the floor as he let go of the letter he received, a letter of _'invitation'_ to the funeral of the late Nagi.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

* * *

_"If I ever catch you again harassing her, I will bite you to death." He snarled out at the already bloody running teens._

_"Kyoya," He had given her permission in using his name after 5 years of spending time together. "T-thank you…b-but are you alright?"_

_He looked at here with stern eyes as she looked at him with two worried purple eyes._

_"Nagi you were being bullied, they hit you, pushed you, and now you have scratches and bruises all over yourself…..and yet you ask if I'm okay?"_

_"B-but your hand..." He looked as she pointed to his hand, there was a bit of blood on his knuckles and his skin was slightly peeled off._

_"It's nothing."He stated._

_"I'm sorry you got hurt…" She said sadly as she still kept her eyes on his hand._

_"I said it's nothing, now come on it's getting late I'll walk you home."He began to walk away leaving her to catch up._

_"T-thank you, Kyoya" She ran after him and held his hand in her soft ones. She always held onto his hand and for some unknown reason he would allowed her this small contact. He felt her rub his hand with her small fingers. She must think doing that would heal his wound._

_"Nagi next time try to protect yourself," he squeezed her hand while looking forward making sure they would be safe…..she would be safe._

_"I…..I'll try, Kyoya." She drew near him and placed her head on his shoulder. "But having you there to protect me makes me….lo…like you more..." he felt her face become red._

_"Stop saying nonsense like that."_

_She just smiled; she was used to his cold attitude and words. "I c-can't promise that I will..."_

_He sighed and wrapped his jacket on her to keep them warm till they arrived at her home._

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Why couldn't she look after herself…why wasn't he there to protect her….why did she die.

He didn't want to be alone….not anymore.

"I'm sorry Nagi I wasn't there to protect you."

* * *

He was at his first funeral, in such a young age of 14. He held a black rose and refused to throw it on her coffin, which was being lowered down into the dark lonely hole.

_'She can't be dead.'_ He held back the tears; he was no herbivore he will not cry, even though his heart was begging to let out some emotion.

"Little boy," A woman dressed in black walked over to him, she had a black veil over her face. "Nagi the girl we are burying today, her last request was for me to give you this letter."

She looked into her purse and took out an unopened envelope. "Kufufu she begged me to give this to a boy named Kyoya, is that you?"

He nodded and took the letter from her hand. There was a small smile on her lips as he looked blankly at the letter.

"Read it when you ready." With that the mysterious lady left.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

* * *

When he got back to his empty home he ran to his room not caring if he made loud noises. He locked himself in his room and turned on his desk lamp.

_'Nagi's last letter...'_ He tore it gently making sure the letter inside would not be harmed.

Dear Kyoya,

I really don't know what I should say. I know no one will miss me and notice that I even existed. But maybe you would miss me…I don't know. All the times I was with you were the happiest moment of my life. Kyoya even though I'm young I think I came to love you. I know you won't hold the same feelings towards me but I just wanted you to know.

Kyoya noticed that there were some wet spots on the letter. She must have cried while writing this.

Kyoya this is good-bye but don't worry I'm not really gone. I will always be here. I know it makes no sense but maybe one day we will meet each other in another life cycle. Please try to be more gentle…like you were sometimes with me. And remember herbivores are strong to, when they have someone to help them. Kyoya I'll miss you.

Kyoya, I love you.

-Nagi.

Hibari stared at the letter.

What did she mean?

She loved him?

Meet in another life cycle?

He felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"Nagi….I…" He couldn't say anything, he was too confused…..he couldn't understand that someone loved him and that, that person he had grown accustom to had just left him.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left me..."

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"M-Mukuro-sama did you give him m-my letter?" Nagi… no Chrome asked.

"Kufufu why yes I did don't you worry." Her face held a small smile as he confirmed her last wish as Nagi. "He had a rose in his hand but he never threw it on your so called coffin."

"H-he didn't?" Chrome eye widened.

"I guess he didn't really accept your so called death, I wonder if he saw through my illusion?"

"Kyoya is a strong person, he was never really an easy person to trick," The way she talked about him was as if she was praising him. No a better word, is as if she was admiring an old crush.

"Kufufufu you don't say," the blue/red eyed teen smirked. "Tell me Chrome did you love him?"

"W-what…." Her faces redden and she began to fumble with her white dress.

"It's just a simply question my dear Chrome." He drew near her and made her look at him.

"I…I miss him…" She felt tears fall from her face. "I'll always miss him….I…I…" Her tears wouldn't stop falling down.

"Ssshhh I'm sorry, please no more tears." Mukuro tried to comfort her in his arms; he knew she was still having a rough time letting go of her old life. Chrome just cried into his shirt and soon her eye lids grew heavy as she could not produce more tears.

_'Kyoya...I love you...a-and I hope you w-will never forget me…'_ She soon was dragged into a deep slumber.

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**  
5 years later

Hibari Kyoya at the age of 19 was the ruthless, bloodthirsty perfect of Namimori High.

He was feared by everyone and was the strongest of the Vongola Guardians. Even though he would never admit in being in the so called herbivores group of a family.

_'Kyoya why do you call people herbivores, humans are omnivores…'_ He could still hear her bell like voice after so many years. He could picture her with him sitting on the rooftop and having a nice peaceful conversation, just the two of them….like they used to.

"Because humans are weak, they let emotions weaken them." He answered the non existing voice.

_'Kyoya your silly, emotions can also make people strong,'_ He imagined her face and how her face was always slightly pink when she spoke to him _'l-like if you want to p-protect a l-loved one you would become stronger to make sure they would never get h-hurt..'_

"If that was true then you would still be here." Silence took over as the voice he longed to hear never replied back.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

* * *

"M-Mukuro-sama….w-why are you doing this..." Chrome asked as she looked worriedly at the scattered bodies that were on the entrance of an abandoned amusement park, they were all bloody guys with weird hairstyles.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome as I said it is for my revenge on those filthy mafia members." He gave her a sweet smile as he walked over the unconscious bodies to get in. "Now be a good girl and get ready to aid me in a battle."

He walked her to the whole building until he found a place he liked the most. It was a dark room with red curtains; maybe it was a theater room back then. Mukuro walked over to an old worn out couch that made him smile in delight.

"Chrome, come over here." He offered his hand to her. She nodded and walked over to him hesitantly as he looked at her with his mismatched eyes. He took her hand in his gloved ones and smiled. "There will be a strong person coming here, or so I've heard. Kufufu."

He gave out a chuckle as a young boy with brown hair came out of the shadow and walked over to where they sat; in his hand was a large book.

"Now tell me who is the strongest and what is his position in the Vongola family?" The boy merely nodded as he was asked a question, he opened the book and began to read with blank emotionless eyes.

"Hibari Kyoya, he holds the position of the 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian and is the strongest of the seven guardians." He closed the book and left once again to the shadows.

_'K-Kyoya...Can it be…my Hibari Kyoya…'_ Chrome felt her heart race. _'Will it be him….i-is he the one coming here and will he fight M-Mukuro-sama?'_

"Chrome what's wrong," she looked to see Mukuro's worried face. "Are you worried about something?"

"Eeehh n-no….I'm just a bit tired t-that's all….." Chrome assured, she was still in thought as if she would see Kyoya again after all these years.

"Kufufu, rest then I will wake you if you are needed." He patted his lap.

"N-no Mukuro-sama..." She waved off his offer.

"I insist Chrome, just a nap." He took her head and laid her down on the couch. He sat down at the right side of the couch as Chrome small body took the entire left side and his lap. "Now sleep."

"O-okay..." Chrome whispered as she closed her eyes.

_'Kyoya is it you….will I finally see you once again….and at this place…I remember this place….I wonder if you do to….'_

* * *

**_~!~!~!~!_**  
His Discipline Committee members have been attacked, one by one, and he was pissed. He would find the person responsible for this and bite them to death.

He took out members of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang that stood in his way; he was heading to the abandon Kokuyo Amusement Park. He hasn't been there since Nagi was around.

* * *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_"Wow Kyoya look at all the lights!" Nagi's face was filled with joy as she has never been in an amusement park. She ran with him in hand, and looked at the many activities they could do._

_"Stop running herbivore, you're going to get hurt." Hibari pulled her to a stop and caught her with ease as she was about to fall forward. "And why are you wearing this, it does not suit you."_

_He placed a hand on her hair that was tied up in a high pony tail and undid the thing that held her silky purple hair up._

_"You look better with your hair down." He threw away the scrunchy as he observed her locks fall to her face; he brushed aside her bangs so her eyes could be seen._

_"I..I do?" Nagi's face was tinted with a light pink as he had his hand on her soft face. "T-then I'll have my hair down all t-the time if you want."_

_"Hn, it's not for me but for you if you want to look better." He took her hand and led her to a ride._

_"Kyoya," He turned and faced her. "Uhhhh n-never mind…"_

_That day they spent together was the happiest Nagi had ever been in her life. As for Kyoya it was a day spent making sure she was safe and alright._

* * *

**_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

Hibari swung open the doors to the theater room; he saw a man with blue pineapple hair sitting on a red couch, a young girl with long purple hair was fast asleep on his lap.

"Kufufu, such noise you cause, can't you see my dear Chrome is sleeping," The man stroked the girls hair reveling her soft face and an eye-patch on her right eye. "Now, you must be Kyoya-kun, am I right?" He petted the girl who was still asleep as he cheerfully talked to the Cloud guardian.

"Herbivore you are the one who is causing all this chaos in Namimori and for that I will bite you to death." He took out his tonfas and prepared to strike down the man who was causing his town to be in such a chaotic stage.

"Kufufu now, now what did I just say?" The blue haired man gently stood up and placed the young girls head on the couch with ease and grace. "I don't want Nagi to wake up."

_'…Nagi…?'_ Hibari shook his head is couldn't be the same Nagi he missed. '_No MY Nagi is gone.'_

"I don't care." He ran forward in great speed and swung his weapon, just as he almost hit his target a trident materialized out of thin air and blocked the blow.

"Kufufu Kyoya-kun you might not know this but we meet at one point," Mukuro struck back causing Hibari to move a tad to the right. "And yes the Nagi I spoke of earlier is yours, well not yours but was yours, Nagi of now, she is mine. She is my dear Chrome."

"What nonsense are you spouting herbivore." It was not a question but a statement.

"Well do you want me to show you that your Nagi is now my Chrome?" Mukuro chuckled and went to the sleeping girl. "Chrome wake up, it's time." He said it in a soothing voice.

"M-Mukuro-sama…" The young girl slowly got up from her slumber; rubbing her good eye she faced Mukuro not noticing that Hibari was in the room. "I….I'm sorry I s-slept for so long…."

_'That voice….it's Nagi's voice I have no doubt about it…'_ He ran over and immediately pushed Mukuro aside with his tonfas, sending him to a nearby wall with a big bang. He heard the girl scream in surprise as she saw the blue hair man flying.

A tall man stood in front of her, his eyes were hidden by his raven hair. He held onto two tonfas and was wearing a jacket that looked like a cloak.

"What is your name?" His voice was cold yet gentle as he spoke to her.

"Uh…" Chrome backed away but her back hit the sofa causing her to sit up straight.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro appeared to be on the other side of the couch unharmed, but Hibari paid no mind as he stared at the girl who was stuttering in fear. "Just tell him my dear."

"Y-yes Mukuro-sama…" She looked at the man and spoke quietly. "M-My name is C-Chrome, Chrome Dokuro."

"Liar," He spat out. "Tell me your real name."

"Ehh…B-but…" Chrome felt his anger rise.

"He means your name before you became my Chrome, my dear." Mukuro was trying to irritate the cloud, and it was working. Jealousy was filling Hibari's rage as he called her dear and my.

"Be quite," Kyoya struck the blue haired man once again but was met with mist. His eyes went slightly wide as he met nothing. "What is this, some sort of trick?"

"Ah Kyoya-kun it's an illusion and with this you will never defeat me." He heard the voice mocking him.

"K-Kyoya…" Chrome mumbled out. "Kyoya!" She stood up and reached for his hand, he turned around and she met cold steel gray eyes. "I-It's you…" She wrapped her arms around him and smiled in delight.

"What! Herbivore let go." He froze as he saw her familiar purple eye, and her smile that made him feel vulnerable. "Nagi?"

* * *

_~!~!~!~!~!~!**!~~!~!~!~**_

_"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome was still lying down on his lap, she was still thinking about Hibari Kyoya, and if it was the same Kyoya she had missed for so long._

_"Yes my dear?" He gently stroked her hair as if she was a small kitten._

_"B-before we fight this Hibari," she gave a slight yawn "Can I just talk to h-him and see if he is not…...w-well the Kyoya I knew?"_

_Mukuro stopped petting her. "And if it is, what will you do? Will you not follow my orders; will you not help me accomplish my goals?"_

_"B-But Mukuro-sama!" She lifted up her head from his lap and sat up straight "I can n-never fight..."_

_"Are you saying that you would follow him and not me?" Mukuro drew close to her and grabbed her upper arm roughly. _

_"Without me you would be dead, so what will you do it's me or him."_

_"I…..I can never choose between you or K-Kyoya…..I'm grateful that you saved me and gave me a second chance to live…b-but I told you my feelings for h-him…." He let go of her arm and stood up. "Please understand that I…"_

_"Kufufu, I never expected this from you," Mukuro red eye glowed as his trident appeared "You are my puppet and you must follow my orders, and if you don't then let me rewire that disobedient mind you have."_

_"W-what..." He pointed his trident directly to her forehead and chuckled darkly. "P-please stop…what are you doing…"_

_"I should have done this a long time ago; I should have erased your mind." Chrome felt a stinging pain inside her head. "Say goodbye to your precious memories"_

_"N-No!" She pushed the trident away and started running._

_"Byon, where do you think you're going," Rough hands took hold of Chrome as she was about to leave the theater room. "Mukuro-sama is she causing trouble for you?"_

_"Kufufu, no not for long" He raised his trident once again. "Hold her still."_

_Ken nodded and took both her wrist in one of his hands, pinning them to her back, while with the other he wrapped it around her neck so she would stay still._

_"P-please…don't..." she tried to squirm away, kicking and biting Kens hand she tried to loosen his grip. She felt her heart beat fast, and her muscles tighten in fear, she didn't want to lose her memories._

_'No….I c-can't let him take away the only thing that makes me want to live, I want to remember him forever…I c-can't let this happen….for K-Kyoya…..I want to see him…..I want him to know my feelings….I..'_  
_Ken felt something wet on his arm, he saw that tears were falling from Chrome's only good eye._

_"I…won't let you; I'm sorry Mukuro-sama..." A bright light appeared in front of Mukuro's trident, it was a deep purple mixed with a dark blue._

_"What is this?" Mukuro said in amusement. "You think this will stop me?"_

_The light began to fade away, Chrome's body fell limp in Ken's arms, and she was unconscious._

_"Kufufu at the end your fight was useless," Ken laid her body down.  
_

_Mukuro eyes widened as he felt an burning pain on his head, he tried to invade her mind but to his surprise he met an invisible wall. He could not go through; she blocked him from entering her mind, more importantly her memories._

_"She seems to surprise me to no end." He rubbed his temple and walked to his red couch. "Ken take her and lock her up somewhere."_

_"Byon, yes Mukuro-sama." Ken roughly grabbed her unconscious body and threw it on his shoulder, he walked away leaving Mukuro wondering._

_"What did she do to block me?" He sighed and leaned back on his sofa, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Well now what?"_

_Then Mukuro thought out a plan. "Kufufu let's see if it is her precious Kyoya-kun"_

* * *

"Kufufu, I wasn't sure you would fall for this but ah~ oh well." Nagi's voice turned into a deadly tone. "You miss her don't you, your Nagi, but let me tell you something before you meet your defeat."

Hibari, in feeling a murderous intent pried off Chrome and tossed her to the side. "!"

"Ah you may be wondering where she is, well she's locked up in a room," Mukuro smiled. "She did not want to follow my orders so I'm punishing her for her being so disobedient to her savior."

"You bastard tell me where she is, tell me or I will kill you!" He charged at the man disguised as his Nagi.

"Kufufu you think you can defeat me? I know your weakness Kyoya-kun." Mukuro waved his trident and made blooming sakura trees appear into the dark room. "Now Nagi said I can never hurt Kyoya," He said it in a smooth voice, as he was trying to imitate Nagi's soft voice. "Oh how she tried to stop me; but I need you out of the way so I can get to Tsuna-kun."

The sakura petals were now spinning around Hibari's form.

"W-what..." Hibari cursed himself in stuttering like an herbivore but he felt the sakura petals go around him. He felt his head go light and his muscles tighten in pain. He fell down letting his metal tonfas fall to the concrete floor, he soon felt a kick to his stomach making him cough blood.

"I want you to look nice for Chrome so let me help Kufufu." Mukuro kicked him once again and started to beat him viciously. Kyoya tried to stand up, but to no avail he fell each time, and what made it worse was he was sure he had a broken rib when he received a blow from the tridents blunt end.

* * *

After a while Mukuro grew bored, he yawned and called for Ken and Chikusa. "Take him to where our dear Chrome is rotting; I think she might be a bit lonely and she might perk up if she sees her dear Kyoya-kun"

Hibari heard his words, he felt his body being dragged away, and then he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Byon, stupid girl" Chrome had woken up a while ago and was now sitting in the dark corner, she heard Ken shouting out to her. "We have a special delivery for you, and it comes directly from Mukuro-sama."

The metal door opened and a body was thrown to her feet. "Ha! but sorry it's dirty and half-broken." Ken sneered. Chikusa pulled him away from the door then looked at Chrome; before he closed the door and locked it up tight.

"Ugh…" The body began to stir making Chrome jump up from where she was in surprise. "Damn it…how could I lose…."

Chrome,in seeing the body was covered in blood with torn up clothes, came closer and checked if the person was alright.

"A-are…you alright…." She placed a warm hand on the body and moved it, she saw the persons face, it was full of blood and forming bruises. He opened his eyes and she stared in awe as the steel grey eyes stared at her. Those eyes she remembers them…it was Kyoya.

"Kyoya…" she whispered to herself. "Are you…Kyoya…."

The male brought himself up and stared at the girl, it was Nagi but he was still not sure as that illusionist had already shown him another Nagi.  
He got his tonfas and attacked her; she moved out of the way and gasped.

"K-Kyoya..why.." He attacked her again and fell to the floor as he does not have enough energy left. "Kyoya it's me…Nagi…why are you attacking me…." Tears were seen forming. "Why are you hurt, why are you attacking me…why…"

Hibari stared at the girl; she was crying, her whimpers and sobs where familiar to his ears.

"Nagi…." He sat up. "Are you really Nagi?"

"Y-Yes…" She ran to his side and embraced him "It's me Kyoya…it's me…I've missed you…I…"

She trembled as she hugged him; she finally met the person she wanted to see for so long.

"Nagi….how are you alive?" he asked her.

She told him the story that she lost her organs and her right eye. That she couldn't go back to her old life as Mukuro needed her. She couldn't leave him.

They stayed silent as he took in the story. Then they heard a little bird fly in and sing.

"That's Bird's bird…." Chrome informed. "Why are you here?" She asked the bird.

"Master, Master is gone," It chirped in a squeaky voice.

Hibari stared at the bird; the yellow canary flew to him and landed on his head.

Chrome giggled at it, and couldn't help but blush as Hibari looked at her.

"I…I think it likes you…"

* * *

They didn't talk to each other, Chrome was too nervous to tell him things she had been meaning to tell him since the longest. She missed him.

"Do you hold any feelings for him?" He suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"W-What?" She blushed but didn't look away.

"Do you like that illusionist, you've been with him for 6 years," he asked in a cold tone.

Chrome smiled, could he be jealous? "No, I don't like him; he is my master, my savior, he helped me live."

"Tch, then why are you in this room," He spat out. "Why did he lock you up!"

"I..I didn't want to fight you…." Chrome gathered up all her courage. "I couldn't let him hurt you but he w-wanted to take away all my memories of you…I didn't want that so I disobeyed him…I didn't want to forget you…"

She made her way towards him. She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Kyoya I..." She heard a big bang. "What's that?"

She heard Ken growl and another person's voice.

"Come over here," Hibari grabbed her and placed her head on his chest. Then she heard a big boom and the wall fell down.

_'Who blew up the wall?'_

* * *

The battle of Mukuro and Tsuna has already started and was about to end.

"That's enough Mukuro, I will not let you harm anyone," Tsuna said in a steady tone, he was in his hyper will mode.

"Kufufu…You think you can stop me..." Mukuro got up as he had a tough battle with Vongolas 10th boss. "I am not done yet."

"Mukuro-sama stop!" They heard a girl's voice shout out.

They turned to see Hibari and Chrome carrying an injured Gokudera. Hibari took him and dropped him on the floor.

"Herbivore," he got his tonfas ready.

"Kufufu, ah Kyoya-kun did you have fun spending time with my dear Chrome?" The man mocked.

Tsuna looked confused._ 'Who is Chrome?'_

"She is not yours." He said but in a venomous tone.

"She is mine," He signaled for her. "Chrome come over here,"

She started to move but Hibari stopped her. "What are you doing herbivore?"

"I…." She looked at Mukuro and at Hibari. "I….I have to go…Kyoya…"

"No you're not going anywhere I lost you once I am not going to stand here and let you walk away." He held onto her arm tightly.

"Kufufu, you can't stop her, without me she will die," he smiled at the skylark.

Chrome looked down sadly, she held onto Hibari's hand and made him let go. She went close to him then walked away.

"Good choice my dear Chrome," Mukuro embraced her as she came to him. "But this fight has worn me out, take us back home,"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama," she surrounded herself and him in mist and disappeared.

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~**

He sat on the rooftop as he recalled that day, that day he finally was reunited with his Nagi and how in that same day he lost her once more.

That day left Hibari bitter. but he smirked as he knew he will be with her once more.

***Flashback***

Chrome looked down sadly, she held onto Hibari's hand and made him let go. She went close to him and whispered something in his ear.

''Kyoya I..I lo-ve you...and..I'll be back...p-please wait for me..."

And what the others did not see was she left him a small kiss on his cheek.

***End Flashback***

She will be back and then he won't have to chase her anymore.

His Nagi will be back in his arms.

Someday.

* * *

**Once again thank you! Aubrey09 ! for Beta-reading.**

* * *

**Review!  
**

**Oh and I don't know if I should continue this...like going into the Varia arc?  
**

**Review!  
**


	2. The Vongola Rings

**Hello miss me?**

**So this is for  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat  
**

***ThePicturesqueSkyline  
**

***B Julia  
**

***jp0022  
**

**As they reviewed and wanted me to continue!  
**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**!~The Vongola Rings ~!**

"There's a total of 7 Vongola rings," Reborn took a seat and continued his announcement. "And they serve a purpose when 7 people of the family have it."

Tsuna slightly gasped in shock and confusion. What did Reborn mean they serve a purpose?

Reborn ignored his shock and continued. "The 6 rings other than yours…were delivered to 6 other people who are worthy of protecting the next boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera and Yamamoto held up their ring as Reborn finished speaking. Tsuna also eyed his ring that was attached onto the chain necklace and yelled out.

"WHA!?" He started to panic, "The rings were distributed to other people as well!?"

Dino smiled as Tsuna panicked and Reborn responded to Tsuna's question. "Yeah, it's the tradition of the Vongola." He then started to explain the rings. "The Vongola rings belong to the 7 core members of the family and are passed on as a proof of one belonging to the Vongola family, in every generation, the 7 core members of the family will have to take on the 7 rings, that's the rule." Reborn finished and Tsuna was in even more in a panic stage.

"And that makes it the proof of one being the successor!?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"10th!" Gokudera bowed down and called out to Tsuna, the proclaimed tenth. "I feel extremely honored! I can feel the tension now!" He said in full enthusiasm.

'_He's ridiculously happy!'_ Tsuna thought out as Gokudera held a happy aura.

Then Reborn spoke up. "Gokudera's ring is the **'Ring of Storm'** and Yamamoto is the **'Ring of Rain.'**"

"Oh they're different?" The new owner of the Storm ring concluded.

"Hm? Really?" The rain looked at his to see the difference.

"What …? Storm and Rain…?" Tsuna was getting more confused by the minute. "Weather forecast…?"

Again Reborn had to clear things up. "The members of the first Vongola were very unique and their characteristics are carved in the rings as well."

And so it took a while for reborn to explain some more on the rings and then he stated that the people with these rings will be getting a tutor to train and become worthy of the ring.

Ryohei was paired up with Colonnello to train. As for Gokudera and Yamamoto they went out to find their own tutors.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**In the Reception Room in Namimori High**_

Hibari Kyoya sat in his reception rooms; he was currently sitting on his couch as he read a report about some herbivores breaking a school regulation. While he read he played with a ring, he spun it round and round between his fingers.

He didn't know why but the ring interested him and he somehow felt that the ring might be a way to see his Nagi once more.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_Chrome looked down sadly, as she held onto Hibari's hand and made him let go of his strong grip on her. She went close to him and whispered something in his ear, so only he could hear._

"Kyoya I..I lo-ve you...and...I'll be back...p-please wait for me..."

And what the others did not see was as she leaned in more she left him a small kiss on his cheek.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~!~~!~!**

Hibari smiled at the memory, only she could make him smile. But at the same time one she could hurt him, not physically but emotionally. Her leaving him once more left a hole in his heart and in his lone life. He wanted her back, he wanted her in his arm, and he wants to hear her say that she loves him and hear her speak his name.

'_Nag, how long do I have to wait?'_ he asked he played with the ring he noticed an unfamiliar presence. His reception door was opened, without even being asked if it could be opened.

'_Who is stupid enough to come in my office unannounced,' _He glared at the new person who walking in his room.

This person was tall, blond, and looked around 20 years of age or something like that but Hibari didn't really care. This person smiled and he spoke without permission. "You're Hibari Kyoya, right?"

Kyoya looked at him uninterested and responded back in a bored tone. "…and you are…?"

The blond smiled wider. "I'm like Tsuna's big brother and also an acquaintance of Reborn." Hibari put down his report and looked at him signaling to continue. "I want to talk about the ring with the cloud symbol on it."

Hibari ignored the last thing he said and talked. "Oh, the baby…" Hibari glared at him. If he was an acquaintance of reborn then maybe he was strong or he could give him a good fight. "Then you must be strong." He smirked.

The skylark got up from his seat. "Talking about the ring is not my main concern, as long as I can bite you dead."

Dino smiled at the raven haired teen. "I see, a problematic kid indeed," Dino then took out his whip and smirked. "That's fine, this way things will go faster."

Hibari smirked as he saw the mans weapon of choice. '_A whip, what a weak weapon to use,' _He then took out his heavy metal tonfas and prepared to fight.

Dino looked at Hibari as he felt his killing aura increase. "But hey before we fight let's have a small chat."

"Hn, I have no time for useless things as chatting and most certainly not with an herbivore as yourself." Hibari raised his weapon.

"Come on I just want to ask one question,"

"Fine but it will be the last question you ever ask before I bite you to death." He threatened.

Dino smirked. "I just want to ask what gives you strength?" Hibari raised his brow in slight confusion and as the bucking horse saw this he chuckled a bit. "Let me give you an example, I find my strength in helping my family and protecting my subordinates."

Hibari looked annoyed as he spoke but Dino still continued. "Hibari Kyoya what do you fight for? What do you want to protect or the better question is who do you want to protect?"

"I see no reason to answer you," Hibari glared and jumped at the blond mafia boss. Dino in seeing the incoming attack invaded the attack and smiled.

"Ha-ha so you have someone you want to protect?" As Hibari showed his annoyed eyes he figured maybe the skylark didn't want to talk about personal stuff.

Hibari got pissed in him asking a stupid question. No one dare ask him this because he prefers keeping details of his life to himself. _'He has no reason to know for what I fight for, he doesn't need to know that my strength comes from Nagi…..I will bite this herbivore to death.'_

And that's how a fight started.

_**On Namimori rooftop**_

Hibari held onto his tonfas as he glared at Dino and the same for Dino as he held his whip but on his face showed an amused face.

"On top of the school rooftop, how memorable," Dino laughed. "I like this place, you know?"

Hibari, who was irritated and annoyed by his attitude, spoke in a cold tone. "Then I'll let you stay here forever." He then sprinted at the blond and was ready to attack. "After I make you grovel."

He swung his tonfas but with each strike Dino either blocked or jumped out of the way. He used his whip to stop the incoming blow; it saved him as the tonfa was 1 inch away from his face.

"For your young age, you're pretty good."

"What are you saying?" The skylark sneered. _'Is this herbivore mocking me?' _"I'm going easy on you." He once again lifted his tonfa and swept it around almost hitting the mafia bosses face, then as Dino moved Hibari turned his heel and swung again.

Once again Dino was surprised by Hibari's speed and strength. _'He's…unbelievably dreadful kid.'_

'_Which is why he is defiantly needed in Tsuna's family, I wasn't planning in sticking my hand in, but…'_

"Too bad," Dino threw his whip at Hibari's direction, who is response invaded it with such grace and deadly accuracy.

"You're too ease," The black haired teen mocked. "Just die." As he was about to land a deadly blow his tonfa stopped without his consent. His eyes widened a bit as he was shocked; he looked at Dino who was smirking. His eyes followed his weapon and he saw that somehow that herbivore had tied his weapon and stopped the attack.

"You're still a frog in a well," Dino smiled in amusement. "I don't want you to be satisfied only at this level."

"…." Hibari looked at him with blank eyes.

"I'll have you become stronger, Kyoya," he said with full pride and determination.

Hibari was enraged as Dino called him by his first name_. 'How dare he say my name, only Nagi can use it,'_ He thought and then he raised his weapon and coldly said. "No," He struck once again and this time Dino was unprepared and was hit by the strong blow.

"Ow, hey you…" Dino whined as he fell on the floor.

The skylark was slightly amazed as he once again didn't get a direct hit; he only landed a slight hit. _'He avoided a direct hit…'_

The bucking horse sat on the floor and smiled. '_Well then, this shrew…how should I tame him…maybe I should ask the question again?'_

Dino got up and dusted himself. "I want to ask again," his face and voice went into a serious mode. "Are you sure you have no one who you want to protect?"

"Hn, I still see no reason in answering."

This made the mafia boss laugh. "Oh I see you don't want to say who because you are too shy." He teased.

Hibari's aura grew intensely, now it felt of murderous intent. "Are you stupid?"

"Nope, but I think I figured why you don't want to answer," He smiled and his eyes held a playful look. "Is it a girl?"

As he asked Hibari ran towards him n released his true strength. _'He is not worthy of knowing about my Nagi,'_

And once again a bloody battle started.

'_So it is a girl?'_ Dino asked himself as he was chased around Namimori.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**In Japan Somewhere…..**

"Byon, stupid girl," Ken shouted at Chrome, who was sitting down at the floor and clutching onto something small in her small hands. "Mukuro-san is going to get mad when he finds out that you talked to one of the members of the mafia!"

Chrome was only half paying attention to Ken got up and left the building. She walked to the nearest door and went outside to think. _'This…ring….is that man r-right….I'm I worthy of holding this?...and…..'_

She remembered the man that came to see her.

"_Ha, ha so you're the girl," he had short blond hair and had a bit of facial hair on his face. His attire was an orange jumpsuit and he had a pitch in his hand._

"_Ummmm…w-who are you?"_

"_Ah, me well in time I will tell you but I am here to ask you a favor." The man grinned._

"_M-Me..." Chrome pointed at herself shyly as the man nodded with a bright smile._

"_Yup you, I want you to become the mist guardian of my son, the next 10__th__ boss of the Vongola."_

_Chrome gasped in surprise. __'M-Me…but I'm not that strong…h-how can this man ask me to do t-this….' __She thought._

"_I'm sorry but…I d-don't think I am strong enough to become a guardian…" She responded._

"_Well, to tell you the truth I know you have potential," he then smirked and strongly said "Just like Hibari Kyoya who is the Vongola Cloud guardian," Chrome gasped as she heard the name of her love._

"_H-How…"_

"_I just now, so will you be a guardian?" He reached in his pocket and took out a ring, the Vongola mist ring and handed it over to her._

"_I…." She then went in deep thought. __'Maybe with this…I can see Kyoya...'_

"_O-Okay…" She took the ring and placed it on her right_

'_Kyoya…..will I see you again….'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

* * *

_****_**Review!**


	3. Her Choice

**it taking me a while on writing all new chapters for all my stories i have so far...sorry...also I have some Chrome B-day and Christmas fics I want to post up...but I think I should update my fics that are going on...**

**Oh k?  
**

***jp0022 - Thank you for all your support and always reviewing my stories! I thank you! And I hope you continue to support me ^-^  
**

***minekoanime - thank you for liking this! ANd I will try to update soon and more often!  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - I will continue ^-^ and also thank YOU! Yo are always reviewing and supporting me in my fics. Thank you! I really do mean it. And I hope you update your stories because I love them too!  
**

**And thank you for all the readers!**

* * *

**_Her Choice_  
**

Chrome was running threw an abandoned warehouse that was in the middle of a forest; she turned a sharp corner but then she felt a gush of wind go past her. She stopped and there was Ken, in his cheetah channel. He had a smirk on his face, while she panted; clearly she was beginning to tire.

"You're too slow byon!" Ken ran towards her and prepared his claws for an attack.

Chrome saw this and summoned a wave of water. "S-Sorry…" She said as she threw the water at Ken, washing him away.

"Stupid girl! I don't want a bath! Byon," He yelled out as the current took him way.

Chrome sighed as she now saw she wasn't being followed and decided to keep running away. She ran out of the warehouse and was met by Chikusa.

"…." They both stayed silent, until Chikusa decided to take out his Yo-yo's.

He began to spin them around, while Chrome took out her trident.

"You took out Ken?" He asked.

Chrome only nodded in response.

He nodded back in acknowledgment and ran towards her; he swung his right yo-yo and wrapped her trident up.

"Ugh….n-no..." She gasped, but that would not stop her. She pulled on her trident, while Chikusa was still running towards her; she did a kick sweep, and managed to trip him. Once he fell she took out an illusionary knife she materialized and cut the string that was wrapped on her weapon.

"S-Sorry…." She said as she ran but was stopped when she saw an angry Ken. He was drenched.

"BYON! How can your illusions be so life like!" he shook himself dry.

"Kufufu," Chrome heard a laugh behind her and there he was, Mukuro. "It's because my dear Chrome has a talent, she's a natural illusionist." He smiled at her a he closed in on her. "My dear what did I tell you to do?"

"To…r-run…" She answered.

"So my sweet," He neared her face and whispered in her ear. "Run."

_**~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"_So, what's your decision?" The blond haired man asked once again._

_Chrome hesitated to reply. "I…don't know…" _

_He then gave out a sigh. 'What can I do to convince her?' He thought out as he rubbed his growing beard._

"_You know," He gave out a grin to comfort her. "If you become the Mist Guardian, I will reassure you the safety of Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro," _

"_T-Their safety?" She questioned._

"_Yes, well they are run away fugitives."_

'_That's right…..they were in prison…and Mukuro-sama saved them…..that's why we keep changing locations…we are on the run…'_

"_Y-You guarantee that we won't be hunted down….we won't have to keep moving….t-that all of them will be safe?"_

"_You have my word."_

"_T-Then I will be….the mist guardian."_

"_Ah, that's great, well," He extend his hand to her and gave her a cheeky smile. "Welcome to the Vongola familia, Chrome Dokuro."_

"_F-Familia?" She hesitantly shook his hand._

"_Yes, and it is now your duty to protect your boss, my son Sawada Tsunayoshi,"_

"_Boss…."_

"_Yes, and he is counting on you, well not just him but your whole new family, we are counting on you to fight and win in the upcoming battle of the Vongola rings."_

"_B-Battle? I…wait I have to fight?"_

"_Well yes, look at the ring I gave you," Chrome did as she was told. "As you can see, it is only half of the ring, and in this battle you will have to win the other half to complete it and when you do, then that means you will be the official Mist Guardian of the Vongola."_

"_B-But…I'm not that strong…"_

'_How can he a-ask me to fight…I c-can't fight…' She doubted herself._

"_Don't worry, you'll do fine, but I do recommend you finding a teacher or maybe a sparring partner, like Mukuro, he is a strong illusionist, I just know he will help you and make you stronger."_

"…_.I don't think he will be too happy that I decided something t-this big…on my own…" She looked worried. How will Mukuro react when she tells him what she had agreed on?_

"_I think he will actually find it useful,"_

"_U-Useful?" Chrome frowned in confusion._

"_Never mind that, I have to go, see you in the match Chrome," With that he waved and left._

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!**_

"Run,"

Chrome nodded and ran the opposite way but was stopped when Ken went to Kong Channel and struck her trident. She tried to strike back but then she felt some snakes on her legs. It was some of Mukuro illusions, and they felt so real and deadly.

"AH…." Chrome screamed and summoned fire. The fire went all over her body, but it did not harm her but it did harm the illusionary snakes.

As the snakes burned away, she decided to make some weapons; she summoned grenades and threw them in Mukuro and Ken's direction. "S-Sorry!" She scram and boom the grenades went off.

"Kufufu," Mukuro waved a hand across his face and smirked. "Her illusions are so life like; she sure does have a talent, eh Ken?" He turned to see Ken coughing out the smoke.

"I'm going to get her for this!"

Chrome heard Ken shouting at her but she kept running into the nearby forest.

"Found you," She heard a dead voice.

Then once she knew it, she was pinned to the tree. Chikusa's needles got her shirt and skirt, causing her to be pinned to the tree.

"Ugh…I….have to get free….ah…" She tried to pull away from the tree but it was useless, she was out of energy. "I…g-give up…"

"Kufufu,"

"Kappa you got her,"

Ken and Mukuro appeared behind Chikusa.

"I don't have any…s-strength…to go on…" Chrome breathed out hardly.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"_Kufufu," Chrome jumped as she heard Mukuro's laugh from behind her._

"_M-Mukuro-sama….when did you…"_

"_So he finally left," He ignored her question and turned to her with a sweet smile on his face. _

"_I…..I'm sorry…I…..he wanted to talk to me and he..."_

"_I know," he responded._

"_Huh?" Chrome looked at him with her purple eye._

_He came close to her and grabbed her long purple hair; he took a whiff and chuckled. "I was here the whole time my dear Nagi,"_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!**_

"Well, that's enough training for today," Mukuro said. "Chikusa can you please unpin Chrome from that tree,"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," Chikusa nodded and headed to Chrome, he then began to take out all the needles that pinned her to the tree.

"T-Thank you Chikusa-san," Chrome smiled at him and once she was free she sat on the dirt to rest.

"My sweet Chrome," Mukuro called at her. "Do you have enough energy to walk back to the base?"

"Uh…" She tried to stand up but her legs gave up and she fell down.

"Seems you can't," He frowned but then turned to Ken. "Ken carry Chrome to the base."

"W-What!" Both of them screamed in embarrassment.

"Ken, she is tired and tomorrow we will be heading to Japan, she needs to sleep and gather up her energy." Mukuro said.

"Fi-Fine…" He crouched down near Chrome and pointed at his back. "D-Don't think I'm going to carry you like a p-princess…this is only a piggy back ride…."

Chrome nodded and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands on her legs. Once he lifted her up she sighed. "Thank...y-you…Ken-san…" She then drifted off to a deep slumber, as her head rested on Ken's left shoulder.

Mukuro smirked as she fell asleep_. 'It has only been 3 weeks after __**he**__ came and offered her to be the Mist Guardian of the dreadful Vongola….and in these past weeks her illusions, combat skills and endurance has become stronger,' _He chuckled as he looked behind him. Chikusa was offering to help carry Chrome but Ken denied his help. He faced forward and smirked_. 'Even if she made this choice without telling me first, I am rather glad she chose to become Tsuna-kun guardian, with her in the Vongola now, I can get closer to my dreams as well,'_

"Ken, Chikusa,"

"Yes Mukuro/san/sama?" They replied.

"Tomorrow the battle of the rings will begin and so, we will be heading to Namimori early that morning." He then chuckled as he stared at Chrome's peaceful sleeping face. "Kufufu, we will use her to get closer to Tsuna-kun."

* * *

**The Battle for The Vongola rings will be coming soon!  
**

**How will Hibari react on finding out that Nagi will be participating in it and that Mukuro still has control over her?  
**

**How will Chrome win without the help of Mukuro?**

* * *

**^-^ Review ^-^  
**


	4. Evil Mafia?

**_Hello!_**

**_*LoverForAnime - I am so glad you love it! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_*96bittersweetblackcat - I am workin on updating them all but ugh life is so complicated...and yes please do update ur stories! I love them so!_**

**_*jp0022 - We shall see in future chapters, and Mukuro has an evil plan! Buhahaha lol_**

**_*G27forever - I shall update as soon as possible! like right now lol_**

**_*1014Cielsuna - Thank you! And is ur naem Cel and Tsuna put together? if it is, it is amazing!_**

* * *

**_Evil Mafia?_**

"Everyone!" A brown haired teen scram out as he ran into the school ground. He was accompanied by a small baby wearing a fedora.

"Yo!" A white haired male, with a bandage on his nose and a scar on his left side temple said cheerfully.

"Hey," This person had a lay back style and dark spike hair. He was smiling brightly.

"10th!" A gray haired male screamed in happiness in seeing the teenager.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~~~~!~!~!~**_

"Kufufu," A dark blue haired male laughed from the rooftop. "So those are the other guardians, they all look like idiots, I can't believe that you," He turned around and grabbed the young girls cheek in a lovable way. "My dear Chrome, have to associate with these fools,"

"M-Mukuro-sama…..are those the same people that…y-you attacked?" She asked.

"Attacked? My dear I did nothing of the sort, it was just to send a message,"

"…," She looked at him with a little doubt but she soon forgot as a bright light came on and blinded her for a second until she turned around and shielded her only good eye. "Ugh, w-what is that,"

"Kufufu, seems something is happening already," He materialized some sunglasses for his eyes, "Oh, so the first match with be the Sun Match," He said as he looked down from the edge of the school rooftop they were currently on.

"S-Sun?" Chrome questioned and also materialized her own sunglasses. "What do you mean?"

She walked over and saw a huge cage with two men inside. One that she had seen earlier was covering his eyes from the bright light and the other she had not seen before, was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Did that mafiso not explain to you?"

"N-No….well I don't really get it,"

"Well let me explain a bit, remember the ring he gave you?"

She nodded as she looked at the ring that was on her right hand index figure.

"Well that ring is the Mist ring and in this stupid mafia game, mostly that dreadful Vongola game, there are 7 rings, each holding an element."

"A….e-element?" She asked now getting more interested.

"Yes my dear an element, like you the mist, and that boxer," He pointed at the white haired male who had received a blow to his stomach. "Kufufu," He laughed in a mocking way as he enjoyed that the mafia servant was getting beaten up. "The sun, each guardian gets one,"

"Oh," Chrome started to understand a bit but she was still rather confused. "W-Well…"

"There is more but I will tell you later on my dear," He gave her a small smile. "But for now let us see if this mafia scum dies,"

"D-Dies?"

'_Do these battles result….in d-death…if one loses a match?'_

Mukuro sensed her worry and grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"Oh don't worry my dear Nagi, when it's your turn to fight I will not allow them to even cause great harm to you, not even a tiny scratch but with our training I think you are capable of taking down your opponent by yourself,"

"Do you really think so?"

"You will do fine,"

"Onni-chan!"

They heard a loud scream coming from the bottom.

It was an orange haired girl and she was crying as she saw the male being hit by the other.

"This Chrome, look at that," Mukuro ordered.

"What is it?"

"See how the mafia causes such violence and heartbreak,"

"What do you mean Mukuro-sama?" She asked in concern as once again the boxer was hit in the face with the knee of the other.

"That girl is watching her own brother battle for a ring, a ring that symbolized the rotten Vongolas power, look how selfish the mafia is, they don't care they just want to win, even if it caused others to suffer with the loss of a family member,"

"But, the man said that, the Vongola is a family…..he said…"

"Would a family put their loved once in fights like these?" He snarled out in anger.

"I…..N-No….they wouldn't,"

"I am sorry but my hatred of these filthy member just makes me sick, let's go,"

"But what about the match?"

"Do not worry, tomorrow there will be another match and we will find out if that boxer actually lived or died, but who cares,"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama…" With that they left the viewing of the Sun Match.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_Blood…she saw blood all over the floor._

_But whose blood was it?_

"_N-Nagi…" She heard a familiar voice behind her and she turned around to freeze in terror._

_Kyoya_

_Kyoya was….he_

"_Kyoya!" She scram and ran to him but as soon as she touched him he fell to his knees._

"_Nagi…"_

"_Kyoya what happened!" He tears fell down her red bloody cheeks as she hugged him closely o her body. He was full of blood, his cloths ripped, his face bruised, and his arms showing deep cuts. "Kyoya!"_

"_The mafia did this," She heard her master's voice inside her head. "They destroy and kill ever one."_

"_T-The mafia?"_

_She looked down in her arms and Hibari had stopped breathing and his eyes should emptiness. "N-NO…this can't be true….no!"_

_She shook his body. "Kyoya! Kyoya! Wake up! I joined this….this just to see you again….to be closer to you…..the blond man said you were inside this V-Vongola…..Kyoya!"_

Chrome woke up with a start. She felt her heart race and her face wet from tears she shed from her dream.

"No….just a dream….Kyoya is alive…and I will see him once again…..the mafia….it can't kill me or him….b-but...is Mukuro-sama right…..is the Vongola evil?"

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**Deep in Japan's Forest**_

"Hey Kyoya, I got news on who won the first match!"

"Hn," The raven haired male said in disinterest. "I don't care let's get back to fighting,"

"Aw, but Kyoya I just want to tell you the happy news that we won the first match! And the next match will be the Thunder guardian Match"

"I said I don't care,"

"You are so uncaring,"

'_I only care for one person, '_Hibari thought as he looked up into the blue sky.

"_Kyoya!"_ She smiled brightly in his memory as he remembers the times he was with her. And soon he will take her back as he defeats that mange illusionist who dared to call her his.

Nagi was his.

Nagi will always be his.

* * *

**_Review ^-^_**

**_Is Vongola evil, as Mukuro says?_**


	5. Evil, This is Evil

**_Welcome back!_**

**_Oh and if you saw the lovely art work, it is all thanks to bleachlover1999! It is simply adorable no? Go check out more 1896 art there! I used mostly all of the work to my all 1896 fanfic!_**

**_Thank you for letting me use them bleachlover1996!_**

**_*LoverForAnime - I know right, but he does have more hatred towards them. And I will be using his hate to turn Chrome a bit...evil?_**

**_*jp0022 - Mukuro will brainwash Chrome with his lies._**

**_*96bittersweetblackcat -Thank you! For liking it! And yes HIBARI!_**

**_*Minekoanime - It's okay. And yes who doesn't?_**

**_*Cielsuna - I will. and oh! that is a great pen name! I love it!_**

* * *

**_Evil, It is Evil._**

"Y-You're right….M-Mukuro-sama…..you're right…" Tears flowed down Chrome's eye as rain fell on her face and small body. "You're right…"

She wouldn't stop crying, the scene before her was horrible. It made her cry, it made her feel hatred towards…. the Vongola.

How can they do this! How can they…..they are heartless…..this whole thing…is wrong.

Mukuro outstretched his arms and placed Chrome in his hold. He held her in a tight hug as he turned her away from the inhumane scene. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and tried to comfort her.

"It okay my dear, it's okay,"

"NO!" She screamed in his chest and sobbed some more. "NO! This….this is wrong….Mukuro-sama….please stop them!...please save him!"

He rubbed her back so she would calm down and answered her plea.

"My dear I cannot do that, or else you would be disqualified," He smiled as he loved the way Chrome was now beginning to hate the dreadful Vongola. He will make her hate them even more. She will help him bring them down to their knees.

"B-But….why….he is just a small…" She cried more as she heard the scream of the small boy once more, she heard him cry, and she even saw how the older man had kicked the small….he was a baby! How can he! How can the Vongola! That brown haired boy, her so called boss! He was letting this happen!

Why would he even place a small child in this!? Why would he make him go through this!

Boom!

A lightning bolt hit the place where the so called fight took place.

"M-Mukuro…make it stop…p-please…." She cried softly on his chest. She couldn't hear no more, she couldn't be there no more.

"As you wish my dear," He then casted his illusion on himself and her and took them away from the Lightning Match.

_**~!~!~!~!~!**_

They arrived at their small home, in the ruins of the Kokuyo Land.

"I….want to go to sleep…" She asked him as he held her tightly.

"It's okay my dear," He brought her over to the red sofa and gently laid her down. He sat next to her and smiled.

He wiped her small tears she still had with his gloved hand, and she tried to smile back at him to signal that she was okay, but she kept remembering the small boy.

Was he alright? Did he die? Did that Vongola boss leave his body as he lost the match? What are they thinking as they saw the boy cry?

"M-Mukuro-sama…" She voiced out as he began to get up.

"Yes, my dear Chrome,"

She looked at his face and saw his one red eye. "The mafia…..they also did you wrong…"

"Ah," He smiled and placed her hand on his side which held his red cursed eye. "Yes, that filthy mafia, did this to me, and to my friends who died while being experimented on,"

"M-Mukuro," She got up and hugged him. "We can't let them free…they must be punished on what they did to you…..and to the boy….we must…"

"Do not worry my dear," He placed her down. "I am already working on that, now sleep, I am guessing that tomorrow there will be another battle,"

"I don't want to go,"

"But you must,"

"B-But….what if…"

"Yes, I know, you do no longer want to witness the violence of the Vongola, but we must go, to see when your match will be,"

Chrome nodded her head in understanding.

"Besides, what if the next match is you dear Kyoya last match?"

"W-What! No don't say that!" She screamed in horror.

"Please calm down, I was merely saying what if, now sleep and don't worry," He frowned as her heart still belonged to the damn Skylark. _'Soon Chrome, soon you will forget him,'_

He then left Chrome.

'_Kyoya….this mafia is evil…the Vongola should….should…all die…'_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"Yo, Kyoya, I know you won't care but we lost the Lighting match, but by disqualification," Dino said at Hibari who was sitting down drinking his tea in peace.

"Hn," He replied.

"Oh and the next match is the Storm Match,"

Hibari glared at Dino as he still spoke but then he got a question in his mind.

"Bronco,"

"Kyoya, call me senpai! Not bronco," Dino begged and Hibari just glared.

"I will do no such thing, you old man," He replied. "Now tell me, these matches, where are they held in?"

"OH, well at your school of course," He smiled like an idiot.

Hibari placed his tea to the side and got up. "Our school,"

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"_Kyoya, look," Nagi pointed at the high school they stood in front of. "When we get older, we are going to go here right?"_

"_Yeah, but you have to pass a test to get in, I don't think a school like this will accept idiotic herbivores,"_

"_Oh," Chrome looked at the school and then to Hibari. "I will study and get in, and then you and I will both be together all the time,"_

"_Hn," He responded and grabbed her small hand in his. "That is still years to come,"_

"_I know, but being with you….uumm….I know that I will always be safe….and I know that you will proudly protect the school as well,"_

"_Yeah," He smirked. "So when we get older, this school will be ours,"_

"_Kyoya not ours, but I know we will make more memories here," She gave him a hug shyly and smiled._

_Namimori High, will be Nagi's and Kyoya's. So till then he will protect it._

_**~!~!~!~!~!~**_

She always dreamed of going to the same high school as him.

* * *

**_She didn't see the good side of Vongola, so how will things go on now?_**

**_Will she hate them?_**

**_Will she ever see the good of the Vongola?_**

**_Or will Mukuro use her hate?_**

**_Tune in till next time!_**

**_A/N I will be putting small flashbacks of Nagi and Kyoya, so you know why Nagi is in love with Hibari and visa verse._**


End file.
